Goodbye
by Kami28
Summary: SongFics ALL ZUTARA 1.katara must convince herself telling aang goodbye is the right thing to do.2.zuko explains the truth behind his scar to katara 3.aang moves on from his kataang fantasy4. No one wants to say goodbye 5.Tribute to SOKKA!
1. goodbyes, and hellos

_Goodbye _

_Basically, this is a songfic about katara and aang. Katara and aang have taken their relationship to the next level, but its just not working for katara so she has to let him go. In the beginning katara is thinking to herself, and wondering how she will say good bye to him. I guess this is AU…maybe_

_The lyrics are from Alicia keys "good bye" _

**_Katara sat alone in a wooden chair located in the back of the tea shop waiting for the waiter to take her order. She needed something to soothe her. _**

**_She wore a blue robe with the same blue shoes. Her eyes were red, and puffy from the tears she had so recently cried. Things were hectic for her lately, trying to find a firebending teacher for aang, and finding a way for him to go back to the avatar state. . . _**

How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had

She ruined everything, if it wasn't for her aang would be able to control his avatar state, and maybe they would have never tried to form a relationship. He would have forgot about her like the guru instructed,

_His intentions were good _

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good

Was it love? Was it anything more than a lustful fantasy? It seemed like it would last forever…if only it could…

_It seemed like a lifetime_

How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

It was something that the waterbender never had to deal with before, sure she had broken up with many boys, but it seemed SO much easier when it wasn't with a sweet little bald monk.

_Katara didn't have the heart to say good bye_

I know now I was naïve  
Never knew where this would lead  
And I'm not trying to take away  
From the good man that he is

Aang will be crushed. I was a fool to agree to a relationship!

_He's a good boy _

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Was it something wrong that we did  
Because others infiltrated  
What went wrong with something once so good

Given this all I could, maybe it wasn't enough…maybe I monopolized too much

_ But it was all once so good _

How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

_She doesn't have the heart _

Is this the end are you sure

No…I'm not sure  
How should you know when you've never been here before

He's a monk he has never experienced love…  
It's so hard to just let go

Why can't I just tell him the cold reality, the truth?  
When this is the one and only love I've ever known

I never have had such a connection with a boy as I have with aang…

But it can't be love…_maybe brotherly love…? _

So how do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

I have to say _goodbye. _

Katara placed her head in her hands, while one lonely cold tear made its way down her face.

Even though the young girl took no notice, a young boy made his way to her table.

"What tea would you like today? The special is Jasmine."

The voice was familiar, gruff and low, it was in monotone…

Katara slowly lifted her head from her hands, her sea blue eyes met with those of fiery amber. She gasped in shock!

"Zuko…!?"

to be continued with another song

a/n: did u lyk?! If reviews are good I will continue this story with a different song, some ideas would be nice. I was thinking something like 'butterflyz' by Alicia Keys. I plan to make all of my sonfics into a story, so dis is lyk chp. 1 of it. And even thought this was focused more on aang n katara, it will form into zutara.


	2. Scars

**_Scars _**

This is just a songfic on how it would be like if Zuko told katara about the story behind his scar. I don't usually listen to this kinda music but, I think this song fits the situation perfectly, ok not perfectly, but enough.

And when it talks a about how he tried to help her its talking about katara helping Zuko, but instead of him not listening to her, he gets what he has to say off of his chest.

Song: scars by Papa Roach

**_mika kami28_ **

-Zuko and katara sat by a luminous river, shining in the pale moonlight.

Zuko stared deep within katara's cobalt orbs, while katara stared back into Zuko's fiery ember eyes. His eyes were so full of determination, and passion. She could tell the story behind his eyes. As far as his hunt for Aang went. But she could never figure out the rest.

_His scar _

She longed to ask "what is the story behind your scar" or "how did you get the scar"

But katara never dared to ask. But tonight, everything was so perfect; the perfect time for her to ask is… now.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

"Zuko?" she laid her head onto his masculine chest.

"Yes?" his voice was gentle and it seemed as though it flowed like honey, in and out of every letter. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How did you get your scar?" Katara kept her voice soft and gentle as to make sure she didn't ruin the moment.

She felt him tense…

**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is **

"Why do you want to know?" the firebenders voice was still gentle, but it didn't flow anymore, Katara knew she hit a soft spot.

"Never mind" her voice shook with every syllable.

"No, I'll tell you, I just want to know why."

"I've just wondered about it for a while." Her voice was barley above a whisper

"_I was about 14." _

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

"_I was finally allowed in the war room, I thought it was the best day of my life, they had finally accepted me as a man." _

**I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand **

"_I spoke out against the plans, they were going to kill men, and the penalty was an Agni Kai." _

Katara didn't quite understand what an Agni Kai was, but that question would come later. It wasn't important.

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself **

"_I had to fight against my father, I refused…" _

"Oh gosh…" katara was on the edge of her seat, unsure of how to react; she was already piecing together the story behind the scar, like a puzzle.

**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

"_I dishonored him, he burned me…" _

Katara felt hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"Your own father…?"

"_I was banished until I brought home the avatar."_

**I can't help you fix yourself **

"Oh, Zuko, I should have never asked…" she wrapped her arms around him

**But at least I can say I tried **

He gently freed himself from her hold, "I need to be alone."

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

"Zuko, I'm so sorry." Katara found herself crying uncontrollably

"Keep your pity, I don't need it." Zuko's voice was emotionless

**I can't help you fix yourself **

Zuko stood from his seat on the grass and began to walk away, disappearing behind the trees.

**But at least I can say I tried **

The firebender sat behind a tree, and began to cry. He cried for all the times he should have, but felt it wasn't what a man should do. Right now Zuko didn't feel like a man, he felt like a boy, a lost boy, looking for his mother to hold on to. He cried because he didn't have a mother to hold on to…

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

Silently the waterbender listened to the faint cries of the boy. She smiled amongst the tears. She knew he needed privacy so katara slowly got up and walked back down to the river.

_To wait for him until he was ready to be a man again_.

**_the end _**

**_a/n: _**did you like? Criticism is good, reviews are GREAT too! Got my lyrics from www. Lyricsmania .com

I made his explanation brief and quick because, I know that if I had to explain something so life altering as he did I would just want to get it out and never think of it again.

Of course the bold print was the song lyrics and the italicized part was the part when zuko was explaining the story.


	3. Doin' Just Fine

This is a little tribute to our favorite Monk, Aang. We have bashed him so much with our zutaraness, so I'm not doing any pairing for him, but I am going to do the next best thing.

Song: Doin' Just Fine

Artist: BoyzIIMen

BTW: if this song is not familiar to you, you can visit www. youtube. com, and type BoyzIIMen- Doin just fine and just clip on the video clip, easy.

mikakami28

Aang is Doin' Just Fine

**_-There was a time when I thought life was over and out  
When you went away from me  
My dying heart made it hard to breathe _**

Aang had been depressed the last few days. He always would wake up to zuko and katara smiling and laughing and enjoying each others company. He hoped so much that katara would see that he was made for her, and her for him.

_**Would sit in my room  
Because I didn't want to have to go out  
And see you walking by  
One look and I'd break right down and cry **_

Aang went to the apartment, after a long training session with Iroh. The Sun was setting and it casts large shadows onto the empty street below. Which reminded Aang of the time he and Katara sat on the Beach of Koi Island and watched the sunset, it was truly a work of God. The young boy then began to reminisce on the good times he and katara once shared. They were all adventurous and daring and _close._ Hot tears began to fall down his face.

He then remembered the cold dark night katara told him that she loved zuko.

_**Now you say that you've made a big mistake  
Never meant to take your love away  
But you can save your tired apologies  
'Cause it may seem hard to believe  
But**_

The young avatar lay down to sleep. He glanced around the room at his new and old companions. It wasn't all bad. Katara was happy…Iroh was happy…Toph was happy…Sokka was not happy, but not sad… _even Zuko was happy._

He had to toughen up. He wasn't the same little bald monk who set out on this conquest a few months ago. He had gone through trials no 12 year old boy should go through.

_**I'm doin' just fine  
Getting along very well  
Without you in my life  
I don't need you in my life  
I'm doin' just fine  
Time made me stronger  
You're no longer on my mind**_

A small smile surpassed his lips, followed by a small snicker. He was a fool to thinka relationship would ever work. Aang was fine; he didn't need Katara as close as before. He just needed to remain strong. He couldn't depend on her when the whole world was depending on him.

**_You were my earth  
My number one priority  
I gave my love to only you  
Anything you'd ask of me  
I would do_**

Aang herd tiny footsteps approaching his seemingly sleeping figure. He squeezed his eyes shut to give the appearance of sleep. The footsteps ceased, "I know you're awake,"

_**But somewhere down the road  
You felt a change in the weather  
And told me that you had to journey on  
A kiss in the wind and your love was gone **_

Toph stood hovering above him. The monk jumped in surprise. In truth he was expecting Katara to be standing above him. He slowly sat up. He smiled lightly at her (as if she could see). "I was just thinking." He quickly said as if to dismiss the issue. "Well, I'm not the type to do this but, twinkle to-Aang, I mean; you haven't been your self lately. We're all worried about you, even Zuko, a little, I think. Well Aang that's not the point, we know something is wrong" Toph's sightless eyes showed the slightest hint of worry.

_**Girl, don't you know it's far too late  
Because you let our love just fall apart  
You no longer have a heart **_

"No, Toph, I'm doin' just fine…" the avatar stated serenely. Toph appeared somewhat perplexed.

_**I'm doin' just fine  
Getting along very well  
Without you in my life  
I don't need you in my life  
I'm doin' just fine  
Time made me stronger  
You're no longer on my mind **_

From Toph's perspective, Aang was disheartened and angry this afternoon, what had changed in the past few hours of the day? The weirdest thing of all was simply that he was telling the truth, he was just fine…

_**My heart was much to weak to make it on my own  
Baby after all the misery  
And pain When you said goodbye  
I felt so all alone   
There were times at night I couldn't sleep**_

**_My heart was much to weak to make it on my own  
Baby after all the misery  
And pain you put me through  
So unfair to me girl  
You're no longer my world   
And I ain't missin' you at all _**

Toph turned to leave; he wasn't in need of her assistance.

_**I'm doin' just fine**_

"Wait, uh, thanks" it wasn't the sincerest Thank you, but it was certainly nice for the earthbender to hear.

_**Getting along very well  
**_

"Its no problem, they just sent me because we know you aren't willing to talk to Zuko and Katara, and Sokka is sleeping, so…"

_**Without you in my life**_

"No, there is no problem with Katara or Zuko." His voice was monotone, there was something different. The boyish glow that once filled his eyes was now replaced with a solemn look. Again, the weirdest thing of all was he was telling the truth.

_**I don't need you in my life **_

With that last comment and thought, Toph stood up and walked away from Aangs resting figure.

_**I'm doin' just fine**_

Aang watched intently at her retreating figure, and glanced over to Zuko and Kataras' snuggled position and back at Toph.

_**Time made me stronger **_

It was final. He moved on, he realized that he was imagining a fantasy of him and katara, not reality.

But the young avatar noted on one more thing as he stared keenly at the blind girl…

_**You're no longer on my mind **_

Toph was _nice-looking_…

The End

A/N: Okay we all know Katara isn't gonna go running back to Aang like the song suggests, but this was just a fic. to show that aang has moved on an zutara can successfully happen without the jealousy and rage. It also suggests a little Taang, I'm not a big fan of Taang but I really don't mind it.

Lyrics by: www. lyricmania. com


	4. Never Wanna Say Bye

This is basically, the ending of the war and none of them want to leave each other because the have grown too close, it may be almost impossible to tell, but there is implied zutara in this songfic.

Song: Never had a dream come true

Artist: S club 7

You know what im gonna say: just go to youtube. com and put S Club 7- never had a dream come true, click on the video

_**mika kami28**_

Never Wanna Say Bye

-The war was over, many left devastated, many frightened. But this war would always be remembered as a war when people of different nations came together and all contributed in the fall of ozai, but most of all one of his children, Zuko. ---------------

They all stood tired and amazed, but not pleased. Haru, Jet, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, and Sokka all stood in utter amazement, but not one smile was spread over their face. They had become so close, all of them, but now they had to part ways. They laughed together and joked around; there was even an occasion when some were in tears. The mission was done. Zuko had a throne to control in the fire nation, Katara and Sokka were going to go back to the North Pole, Toph's family was probably worried sick about her in a earth bending city and the same could be said for Mai's family, Ty Lee was missing the circus badly, and Jet had other matters to attend to. Then came Aang, free to go any where

_**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you** go _

They all stood somber. Not one of them wanted to move because they knew the second they did was the second everyone's life was going to change. Why did victory feel so bad? This was the chapter of the book when everyone comes together and praises each other, but why did the all feel far apart?

_**I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby **_

Finally Zuko emerged from the silence and walked over to ozai's nearly dead form and carefully removed his crown. Soon they were all following his lead. Jet sheathed his hooks and grabbed his bag. Katara and Sokka prepared for the long journey home. Toph did so also. Mai and Ty Lee walked over to tend to Ozai. However it was all done in silence no one wanted to leave, they all knew it, but they all had to.

**_I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_**

"You know, it's a long fly home, and I need some rest," Aang was finally the one to break the silence. "Yeah I think we could all use it." Jet was next to speak

"There is guest rooms in the palace, we will all sleep in the palace tonight, and…leave, tomorrow, if you want," Zuko held his hand out to usher them inside

The night spent in the palace was joyous and fun. They were all friends, all close. Some closer than others.

They laughed, reminisced and ate a huge feast.

But soon the morning came, and all that ran in there minds was…

_**Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go **_

The breakfast was quiet. The pack up was quiet. And they all had a feeling that the trip would be silent as well.

_**I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be **_

They all walked out to the courtyard, no one can recall how they all ended up in tears. The clouds were gathering and it looked as if the skies were reflecting their emotions. A light rain began to fall down on them, which soon turned to a shower.

_**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby **_

"Does everyone have means of transportation?" Zuko asked everyone above the patter of heavy raindrops.

"You know it must be a truly sad day, it never rains in the fire nation," Ty Lee stated in tears

"Yes, we all do, but Aang were will you _stay, _after your trip to the North Pole?" Mai asked grimly, totally ignoring Ty Lee's statement, no emotion in her voice

Aang shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Where ever the wind takes me…" Aang grinned he tried his best to remain positive.

Katara watched the whole scene from appa's saddle. Every minute or so of the conversation she would catch Zuko's eye.

_**You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget **_

She would never forget Zuko

Zuko would never forget her

She would remember all of them

_**There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing) **_

Before she was aware, appa was already taking off into the cloud filled sky. She watched as her old companions turned to ants, then to dots as they flew further away.

_**No matter how I try and I try  
I just can't say goodbye  
no no no no **_

She didn't say _goodbye. _Katara didn't think she could even if she had the chance.

_**I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby **_

That was the last time they all saw each other, several years have past since the Great Fall of Ozai. Time tore them apart…

_**

* * *

4 years later **_

Zuko, about 20 now, grudgingly got out of bed and walked to his library. Today was the anniversary of the great "departure" as he called it. He sat in a small chair by his desk and opened the drawers. He pulled out stationary paper and began to write.

_**I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day (you're the one I think about each day)  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
with you **_

* * *

_**Royal Stationary () **_

Dear companions and friends,

I've counted the days since I last saw all of you. I hope that we will meet soon again. I have planned a banquet for all of you; the day today is 9-23 the banquet will be held 10-04. I hope to see all of you here for a pleasant reunion.

Sincerely,

Firelord Zuko

**_

* * *

_**

**_mika kami28_**

A/n: how was it, your true opinion! I might just make another continuation of the banquet if the reviews are good. Flames are allowed too. oh and the little parnetheses (by the word royal stationary) is a fire insignia, bare with me.

Lyrics by: www. lyricsmania . com


	5. Tribute to Sokka

TRIBUTE TO SOKKA!

Song: One of the One's who did

Artist: Brian McKnight ft. Kirk Franklin

_**Mika----Kami28---------**

* * *

__**A flash back-**_

_For every little girl and every little boy,  
_

_Whose mother and father is across the waters,  
_

_Fighting the war they know nothing about,  
_

_We pray for you tonight, God help us, listen.  
_

Sokka sat miserably on a frost platform rising slightly above the icy waters. His father had just left not too long ago. Everyday since his dad's departure sokka would come up to the southern tip of the South Pole and sit on a frost platform.

_We're running outta time, can't waste it.  
_

_Have you seen the news today?  
_

_War is on the uprise, who said it was to be this way?  
_

_Lord I know that millions won't make it.  
_

_This life's all I have to live and I'll gladly give it,  
_

_To be one of the one's who did._

Sokka sat staring intently into the blue sky. He wanted so badly to be a warrior with his dad. He wanted to be just like his dad in almost every aspect. He would gladly fight with his dad.

_Ever since creation, we've been counting down the time,  
_

_From then and we will see, nations fighting nations.  
_

Sokka's father had told him that the fire nation wanted domination and that he wouldn't allow it.

**_Further Flashback_**: "This isn't any small war," his father said as he looked firmly into his eyes. "This is a war between nations," Hokado was cut off by a very eager sokka, "Its okay dad we can go together!" he smiled widely and waited for Hokado's response. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Right, dad, I'm gonna go with you, right," this time there was no smile on his face. "Sokka, if I don't come back," "NO, you're gonna come back you have to!" sokka yelled in tears, "I need you," the small water tribe boy hooked his arms around his father and squeezed tightly.

_I hide the word inside my heart,  
_

_Then I read about, man inventing weapons of mass destruction,  
_

_To tear us all apart,  
_

"They are inventing tools and weapons way beyond our understanding, we must face them and become aware of there advanced weaponry, so we too, can become educated about them." Hokado's voice was low "I am doing this for you sokka, and for katara."

_But like the rising of the sun,  
_

_We're waiting for you to come and take us away,  
_

_Those of us who believe in you,  
_

_Believe me when I say,  
_

"Are they gonna take you from me, like they did mom?" sokka was now shaking as the tears kept flowing

"No, sokka I wont let them." Hakado said with vigor and severity in his voice.

_We're running outta time, can't waste it.  
_

_Have you seen the news today?  
_

_War is on the uprise, he said it was to be this way?  
_

_Lord I know that millions won't make it.  
_

_This life's all I have to live and I'll gladly give it,  
_

_To be one of the one's who did.  
_

"Hakado, come on, the ship is about to set sail," a man with a small bearded and blue eyes informed sokka's father "I'm coming,"

Hakado turned back to sokka, patted him on the back and said goodbye and began to walk away. He then turned back around in the distance a shouted "Watch over Katara!"

_**End of flashback **_

Sokka slowly stood from the frost platform and walked home, with tears still remnant in his eyes.

**_End of 2nd Flashback_**

_I'm gonna hang on to you Lord,  
_

_I'm gonna stay strong for you Lord, yeah,  
_

_I'm gonna keep holding on, gonna keep holding on,  
_

_To your unchanging hand, Lord you know the plan,  
_

_That you have for me, it's not my will,  
_

_But your way, and I'm gonna follow that way, Lord.  
_

_Oh lord, with a made-up mind, I'm willing to go on through.  
_

_I'm not gonna worry about what my friends might say,  
_

_Or my friends might do, hey,  
_

Sokka swore from that day on he would fight in this war with his father. Maybe not along side him but in the same war.

_I'm gonna follow you Lord, I'm gonna follow you Lord.  
_

_If my daddy don't go, if my momma don't go,  
_

_If my sista don't go, if my brotha don't go,  
_

_I'm going, I'm going through, Lord.  
_

_If my preacher don't go, said I'm going.  
_

_Oh Lordy, Oh Lordy, Oh Lordy,  
_

_I surrender all. _

His Gran-Gran pleaded for him not to go, but sokka knew what he had to do…

_With a made-up mind, I'm going through,  
_

_Care, _

He would fight with Aang, Katara, and Toph until this war was over and he saw his dad again.

_So father we pray right now,  
_

_That you hear our cries,  
_

_For peace, for restoration.  
_

_Give us hope right now,  
_

_Without you we can't make it.  
_

Sokka hoped for peace and tranquility, he prayed for the day that a soldier from the fire nation could shake hands with a soldier of the earth kingdom, or water tribe.

_We tried and we're sorry,  
_

_But we look to the hills,  
_

_From it cometh our help,  
_

_Cause we know our help comes from you,  
_

_We gonna hold on, I said we're gonna hold on to you.  
_

Sokka would find his dad again and he would defeat the fire nation.

_We're not gonna let go this time father,  
_

_We're gonna trust and have faith, the size of a mustard seed.  
_

_Bless your name Father, you're worthy.  
_

Sokka knew that they found Aang, not out of luck, but for a reason.

_Thank You _

Sokka had determination.

_**Mika----Kami28--------**_

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is a Christian sonfic, and I have no problem with it cause I'm Christian, if you do suck it up cause I don't care. LOL but I read these lyrics and right away I was reminded of Sokka the flashback might be confusing cause there is a flashback within a flashback, just ask me to explain further if you do have a question (oh and one more thing i think sokka's father name is wrong, all i know is that it start with an H...lol) 


End file.
